Beowulf (Devil May Cry)
Beowulf, also called Beowulf the Lightbeast, is an ancient demon with a grudge against Sparda and one of the antagonists of Devil May Cry 3. Appearance The Lightbeast, Beowulf appears a winged humanoid wolf-like demon with a long nose, a scarred eye, claws, eagle-like legs, a scorpion-like tail and huge two pairs of feathered wings. History Past One of the gatekeepers of Temen-ni-gru, half-blinded and sealed away for 2000 years by Sparda who defeated the demons, Beowulf is a devil who anxiously awaits his chance at revenge. ''Devil May Cry 3'' Confronting Dante When Dante enters the Torture Chamber within the Temen-ni-gru, he senses that Dante has "Sparda's blood", and attacks. Beowulf attack with his great strength, ramming at Dante, throwing cages at him, and throwing almost unavoidable feathers of light. Dante manages to both defeat and blind Beowulf. But when Beowulf tries to chase down Dante's scent, he instead finds Vergil. Confronting Vergil However, when Vergil was attempting to complete the ritual to open the gates between the human world and the Demon World, a blinded Beowulf appears behind Vergil and attempted to kill him. Beowulf assumed that Vergil was still Dante, he tries to "annihilate every last blood relation of Sparda". However, Vergil almost immediately kills Beowulf and the demon's head falls apart, realizing his mistake. Vergil then takes Beowulf's soul as a Devil Arm and demonstrates its power on his decapitated corpse. Dante later obtains that weaponry after Arkham activates the Temen-ni-gru and Vergil falls into an abyss. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength': Beowulf possesses overwhelming physical strength. He can also perform superhuman leaps. *'Superhuman Stamina': He can tireless pursue the scent of Dante and Vergil, despite being fatally wounded and somewhat exhausted. *'Superhuman Senses': He was abel to track down Vergil, because he had Sparda's blood in him. He can even detect and locate Sparda's descendants via smell. *'Superhuman Durability': He is also superhumanly durable to physical trauma, but is still vulnerable to attacks by bladed weapons. Some regions of his body, such a shis arms and legs, appear to have a strong dermal armor. *'Immortality': He has been alive since Sparda's betrayal of the demon race. *'Photokinesis': He has powers of white light, using them to augment his attacks. Trivia *The demon Beowulf is named after Beowulf, the Geatish hero of the Old English poem of the same name. *The design for the Devil May Cry 3 Beowulf was based on Pazuzu, the mythological Sumerian wind demon who has a human male body, a head of a dog, the legs of an eagle four feathered wings, a scorpion's tail and a serpentine penis. *Beowulf is one of the few weapons which had more than one wielder. Others are Sparda (Force Edge), Yamato, Kalina Ann, Rebellion and Ebony. *Gilgamesh from Devil May Cry 4 and Ifrit from original Devil May Cry can be considered as analogs of Beowulf, as they have similar attributes and even share some moves. *Among the bosses in Devil May Cry 3, Beowulf is the only one who is killed in order to give up his soul as a Devil Arm. *Vergil starts the game with the Beowulf Devil Arm in his own scenario of Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition. *Most of the Beowulf's moves are allusions to those found in Street Fighter and some of SNK's fighters. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Vengeful Category:Devil May Cry Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Guardians Category:Enforcer Category:Brutes Category:Humanoid Category:Deceased Category:Immortals Category:Dark Fantasy Villains